My Girl, Her Love
by poppyfields13
Summary: Sharpay is Ryan’s girl. He just wants her back.


**A/N: **Inspired by the song "Think Twice" by Eve 6.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HSM or the song.

* * *

She spreads her love.

I watch Sharpay flirt with the good looking Lava Springs staff.

I watch Sharpay flirt with Zeke Baylor.

I watch Sharpay flirt with Troy Bolton.

People watchers. I suppose in a way that is what I am. But I only watch people who are interacting with my sister. And if they are not around, my eyes will never leave her. People who aren't my sister, just don't interest me. And people who _are_ interacting with my sister, are only interesting to me because I don't trust them. Perhaps I am not necessarily a people watcher. Just a Sharpay watcher.

I am always watching. I watch how Sharpay acts around Troy. She doesn't love him. And everyone knows he doesn't love _her_. He just wants his goddamned scholarship. But they flirt and carry on anyway. I don't understand it. She knows she can have me. Why doesn't she want me?

It burns me up.

I admit I am jealous (but only to myself). As if Troy isn't bad enough when he is off stealing other people's roles in the school production, and being a sappy wimp with Gabriella Montez, he now has the nerve to try and steal my sister from me. Just because he is handsome and good at basketball…he just gets away with _so much_. It is absolutely infuriating. Why does she want him?

I miss all our secrets looks. Troy doesn't do it the right way. He doesn't give her those reassuring looks back, whenever she expresses how she feels about something with her eyes. I was always there to do that for her, even when I couldn't quite understand what she was so happy/sad/angry about. I always made her think I agreed. I probably would have anyway. I agreed with everything she said and felt about something. She's always right, after all.

She must miss me doing that. She must.

I want to get rid of him. She's my sister. My girl.

I could never beat Troy in a fist fight. But I have other talents that could hurt him just as much. I can try and seduce Gabriella for example (not to mention this would displease my sister to no end). And I can befriend the Wildcats and subtly turn them against him (not that they really need help with that, Troy has made a good job of that himself). And when I do these things I feel good because I know I have hurt my sister. But then when I walk away I just feel sick. Because I don't really want to hurt her. Because I love her.

When it comes down to it, I am only too happy to get Troy and that little show-stealer Gabriella back together. How can my love for my twin be sick, when whenever I see Troy and Gabriella together I am forced to swallow bile which involuntarily makes its way up my oesophagus? Besides, having to kiss and hug the sweet Hispanic girl always makes me overcome with nausea. I hate Troy for stealing Arnold, but I hate Gabriella even more for stealing Minnie. How dare she steal my sister's role. I could never replace Sharpay with _her_.

I wonder how my sister can stand to touch the basketball hero of East High and I don't feel as bad as I thought I would, seeing her crash and burn. She deserves to feel misery too every once in a while. For a moment I have the power over her. But I'm glad the moment passes, despite how justified it may be. Because her discomfort is my discomfort. We are twins after all. We share everything.

After the talent show we sit in our suite. It is hours after it ended. We are sitting together on the bed and I am still clutching my trophy. It's true I always wanted it, but I wanted her more. And when she gave me the trophy I knew I didn't have to worry about Troy anymore because I had her back. I am watching her as I always do. She releases an uncharacteristic sob and I am there for her in a heartbeat. I sit closely and put my arm around her waist.

She says that no-one will ever love her for her. Even Zeke just has an infatuation with how stunning she looks in her D&G. He could never love her personality. I hate hearing my sister talk this way about herself. I hate it even more than hearing Chad call her an Ice Princess behind my back. She's not an Ice Princess at all. A princess, yes, of course. But Ice Princesses don't cry, or give their brother the trophy that he hasn't really earned.

I tell her that I have seen her at her absolute worst. Looks _and_ personality wise, and I still love her. And it would be that way forever. She says that it isn't the same. I say, why can't it be?

I pull her closer and smell her hair. How I missed that smell. Pulling the wet stands away from her face I run my thumb over her cheek. Her brown orbs look up at me, the tears filling them. It's okay, don't cry. I love you. She nods, unsure. It's okay Sharpay. I love you, Ryan, she says.

Now I am crying. She loves me. Our lips finally meet. Waxy from her lipstick. Gritty from the glitter. But beneath it a tongue. So sweet. Our mouths taste each other. Nothing will ever be better than the feel, the smell, the flavour of forbidden fruit. Mmmm, her lips are berry flavour, I think.

We pull away from the moment of rare honesty and smile. I tell her goodnight and go to my own room. I sleep and dream the happiest I have in a long time. And the next day, we are Ryan and Sharpay again. Or maybe Sharpay and Ryan. Yes. That's better. The Evans Twins, with secret smiles. I knew she missed them. We are never apart now. We are always together. _Always_, as twins should be.

Obviously, we don't have a perfect relationship. It is full of deceit, secrecy and immorality. But that is why we are perfect for each other. No-one else could ever be better. When we realised that, we knew it could never ever change.


End file.
